hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaun Cassidy
Shaun Cassidy (born September 27, 1958) is an American singer and actor. He portrayed Joe Hardy in the 1977 "Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries" TV show. Shaun Cassidy Actor/Singer biography Shaun Paul Cassidy was born on September 27, 1958. Shaun started his career in 1973 when he was the lead singer in the hard rock band "Longfellow", and was also in musicals such as "The Sound Of Music", "High Button Shoes" and "Oliver". In 1975, he toured with his mother, Shirley Jones, in a stock production of "On A Clear Day You Can See Forever" and he received very complimentary reviews for his singing and acting ability. In June 1976, he starred in his first film "Born of Water", and also sang the theme song "Comin' Home Again" for "Dawn: Portrait of a Teenage Runaway", a television movie which aired in the fall of 1976. Shaun released his first single'' "Morning Girl"'' in January 1976, with the album "Shaun Cassidy" released in June 1977, which ranked 7th in the year's top ten best-selling LPs. His next album "Born Late" sold over a million copies, and the producers of The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries featured Shaun's singing on several episodes, notably "The Flying Courier", "The Mystery of Dracula's Castle", "Wipe Out", and "Oh Say Can You Sing". Shaun's musical catalog has been re-released in both downloadable & CD formats, and is available both through iTunes and Amazon. Shaun moved on from acting and music into TV production, and is currently a successful writer, producer, and director of TV shows such as "American Gothic", "Invasion", and "Ruby & The Rockits". Singer/Actor *1976: Born of Water *1977–79: The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (nominated for TV Land Award) *1979: Like Normal People (TV) (nominated for Young Artist Award) *1980–81: Breaking Away (TV series) *1985: Breakfast With Les & Bess (TV) *1987: General Hospital *1987: Murder She Wrote (TV series) episode: "Murder in a Minor Key" *1987: Once Upon a Texas Train (TV movie) *1988: Matlock (TV series) episode: "The Investigation" *1988: Roots: The Gift ''(TV mini-series) Discography 'Solo albums' *1977 ''Shaun Cassidy *1977 Born Late *1978 Under Wraps *1979 Room Service *1979 That's Rock 'N' Roll Live *1980 Wasp 'Soundtracks' *1976: Dawn: Portrait of a Teenage Runaway (TV) 'Broadway Cast Albums' *1995: Blood Brothers (1995 album) 'Singles' *1977 "Da Doo Ron Ron" *1977 "That's Rock 'N' Roll" *1978 "Hey Deanie" *1978 "Do You Believe in Magic?" *1978 "Teen Dream" *1978 "Our Night" *1989 "Memory Girl" (European Release only) 'Filmography' ''Writer'' *1991: Strays *1994: Midnight Run for Your Life ''(TV) *1995: ''American Gothic (TV series) (2 episodes) (creator) *1997: Roar (TV series)(3 episodes) (creator) *1997: Players (TV series) *1998: Hollyweird (TV) (creator) *2000: Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (episode: "Just Act Normal") *2001: The Agency (TV series) (3 episodes) *2004: The Mountain (TV series) (2 episodes) *2005–06: Invasion (TV series) (16 episodes) (creator) *2008: Inseparable (TV series) (creator) *2009: Ruby & The Rockits (10 episodes) (creator) *2011: Blue Bloods (TV series) (episode: "Thanksgiving") *2012: The Frontier (TV series) (creator) ''Producer'' *1995: American Gothic (3 episodes) *1997: Roar (3 episodes) *1998: Hollyweird *2000–01: Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (TV series) *2001–03: The Agency (4 episodes) *2003: Cold Case (TV series) (3 episodes) *2004–05: The Mountain (3 episodes) *2005–06: Invasion (TV series) *2008: Inseparable (TV series) *2009: Ruby & The Rockits (3 episodes) *2011: Blue Bloods (consulting producer) (6 episodes) *2012: The Frontier (TV series) ''Director'' *2000: Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (TV series) External Links *Shaun Cassidy at Internet Movie Database Category:Actors of The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries